Murderer
by XxBreakingInsantiesxX
Summary: THIS AN OC STORY! Dylan Hadley is suspected of murder but Jason Haynes has no evidence to convict the sixteen year old teen. Lydia Cormier knows the truth but isn't in any rush to tell the police that, but instead help Dylan when someone does find out.


_**This is an OC story. I dont own the ncis idea. Okay so I've decided to write a story off a thread that was posted on Hexrpg-roleplaying-Murderers. My friend Tarin-xTKx- has approved of my idea and aloud me to make the changes needed, to have it fit to my writing for the story. Names have been changed slightly, well honestly only one name has stayed the same. Anyway I do hope you'll read it and this story as been all my others have beeen un-Beta-ed, so if there are any mistakes, i'm sorry about that.  
>If you have any questions, or want to know one or more of the character's background or any thing else just Inbox me. I will response. So here it goes. Also i don't own the idea.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>A young teen sat in a small interrogation room, being brought only about ten minutes eariler and having to wait. The seat across from the teen was empty, the wall behind the empty chair held a window that showed the teen their reflection. The teen hadn't been the only one in this room today, there were others who had entered this room and than had exited it after amount of time. The others were people the young teen knew, friends, even some kids from school. The teen noted the last girl he saw had been holding a few tissues in her hand and held them to her face over her nose and mouth. She was silent but the shaking of her body could tell anyone she was crying and was in a shock state as to what she had heard. <em>

_The light that had illuminated the room was a small window and the cieling light that was built into the cieling as a small circle. The young teen was leaning back in his chair unsure of why he was here when they should have been searching for Jesse Ricardo. His friend that had been missing for over four days now and here they were questioning his friends and family. the teen's gray blue eyes were focused on his fingers that had been laced together and were picking a a scab that was a week old. The teen's eyes would flicker up to the reflection of himself in the mirror than back down again. He was sure he was in this room over twenty minutes now. Alone._

_Feet carried a body away from the previous person they questioned, having one person left and on their way there. Lexi Jones had broken down once she had learned they had found Jesse Ricardo, but not alive. Dead. Most likely murdered but they hadn't told her that. She had answered the most she could. Any thing to help to find a killer. She knew Jesse had been murdered, everyone liked him and Lexi was sure he wasn't in any trouble that would get himself killed. She had been in tears since she found out and had left the building in tears. The man learned that Lexi and Jesse had been dating and that's what made her break down so fast. The lead investigator opened the door to the room Lexi and the others were questioned in, this was the last person of the day they were questioning. _

_He closed it behind him as he entered the room and stood behind the empty chair. The teen's gray blue eyes focused on the older man. "Dylan Hadley. I'm Jason Haynes." He told the teen who nodded in response. Jason saw that his fingers were picking at a scab that was on his hand. Dylan examined the man. He had brown hair but you could tell little gray hairs were invading or the fact the man's hair was just graying but slowly. The lower half of his face held a thin layer of dark stubble with a little of gray mixed in there as well. The investigator had a strong jaw line and had a few more lines on his face than Dylan would have thought the man would have. Must've been the stress of the job. Jason's eyes could be the same as Dylan's but Dylan wasn't exactly sure if they were or not and pushed it aside. _

_While the young teen had been observing the older man, the man was observing the teen. Dylan had dark blonde hair that had seemed to be shorter before and the teen had let it grow out some. It was spiked and styled slightly. His eyes would flicker from his hands to Jason every now and again. He wore all black, including his shoes. His shirt was a long sleeve and had a graphic design on it that Jason thought it may have been a band but he was usually caught up in his work to think about the newest bands that were coming into the world. The teen wore black wristbands on his wrists and a silver chain around his neck that held nothing on it. Jason finally took a seat across from the young teen who had flickered his eyes up to the investigator once again._

_"We found Jesse Ricardo." Jason told the teen, seeing what kind of reaction he would give. He smiled. It reminded Jason of one of the girls, Lydia Cormier. He pushed it off. "But the thing is he wasn't found alive." Jason added, watching Dylan's face drop the smile and confusion spread through his features. Just like the girl's reaction. He looked and Dylan did have a sister but her name wasn't Lydia Cormier. Dylan shook his head. " What do you mean he wasn't found alive? Someone killed Jesse?" Dylan questioned, but of course he knew the answer. After all Jason did say Jesse wasn't found alive. Jason nodded. "We have been searching for any clues that would lead us to his killer." Jason informed the teen._

_Dylan shifted, spotted picking at the scab which he had taken off and looked at the man who told him his best friend was dead. He was thinking, he had rested his elbows on the table and leaned forward. "Is there anything I can do to help? Jesse was my best friend there's no way I wouldn't help if I could." Dylan said seriously. Jason took a deep breath, this was something he expected to happen. " Was Jesse invovled with any dangerous actives? Gangs? Drugs? Anything?" Jason asked Dylan. The teen was quiet a moment. Finally Dylan nodded. "Not everyone knew it. Just me and who the dealers and buyers were." Dylan told the older man._

_Jason waited for the teen to continue. "I swear if he got himself killed over these drugs I'm going to his grave and yelling at him." Dylan let out in a whisper. He looked down at the table gathering his thoughts. "As far as I know, Jesse was all good, not oweing anyone money or sorry to say but not selling bad drugs for someone to come back and kill him." Dylan said, shaking his head. Sure he knew around everyone else Jesse was as nice as can be and stayed away from the 'collection' he had and was able to hide it for years. Bet his parents would be shocked when they would look through Jesse's room to find out who may have done it._

_Dylan sighed and looked up. "How much longer am I going to be here?" Dylan quetioned, Jason's mind went back to Lydia, she asked the same question after asking a few things that one usually didn't want to ask. " A few more questions." Jason said, and with that and fifteen minutes later, Dylan Hadley was walking out of the building. He spotted a 2011 dark red corvette convertible next to his 2011 ford mustang gt convertible. He seen that car plenty of times outside his house for his sister. It was Lydia Cormier's car, Selena's best friend. What was Lydia still doing here? _

_Lydia was standing next to the driver's door, it was ajar and music could be heard coming from the inside of it. Lydia smiled lightly when she saw Dylan and bent slightly to talk to someone in the car, Dylan couldn't see who. Lydia straughtened her position and tugged at her shirt lightly. She wore a black and blue plaid shirt with a black vest with silver chains hanging off it. For bottoms was a simple pair of black skinny jeans. Around her neck laid necklaces of different kinds and all were either black or silver, same with the bracelets on her wrists, that would make a small click when they hit together. Lydia's was a plaitnum blonde and her hair fell into soft curls that seemed natural and framed her face perfectly. Her eyes were the oddest eye color a person could have, it was a mix of purple and gray. Shoe hair were black heels only 2 inches. She was about 5'9' what Dylan to believe was the height a model had to be._

_Dylan walked closer and noticed the passenger door swung opened to reveal his sister getting out. Selena shut the door as she was walking around the corvette to her brother. She wore a black long sleeve shirt with a blue over shirt that had long sleeves as well. Black skinny jeans, converses and a winged necklace that laid just below her collarbone. Selena's hair was shoudler lenght but had layers and was styled to have bangs cut at a slant so it could be over her left eye, hair color was a light strawberry blonde, her eyes were chocolate brown._

_"How are you feeling Dyl?" Selena asked as she got to him where he was now standing next to his car. "Probably better than Lexi." Dylan replied. Selena sighed. "Allison and Paige are with her along with Aaron and Jesse's parents. They're at Aaron's place." Selena told her older brother, leaning against his car. She couldn't believe it when Jesse had gone missing. BUt was in more shock when he was found dead. "Want to go over there? I'm sure Allie would need some comforting and all." Selena said, she like Allie but sometimes she was just to much to handle. She had stated to Lydia once that she rather have her dating her brother than Allison but they both knew they were as much of a couple in love as Jesse and Lexi were._

_Dylan nodded. "I'll go now." Dylan said, unlocking his car and climbing in. Selena nodded and turned to make her way back to Lydia's car and climbed in. Dylan drove off towards Aaron's house, his other best friend. Lydia not driving to far behind. They had both parked outside and got out. There was a green toyota seating out front, waiting, while a young teen guy was at the door talking with someone. Dylan realizaed it was Seth. Allison's brother, that meant Kimberly was sitting in the car. Also noticing that it was Allie, Seth was talking to. _

_Dylan watched Allie sigh, call back into the house and follow her brother towards the toyota. She saw Dylan and walked over to him smiling slightly. "I'm sorry about Jesse. I know he was your best friend. But remember he wouldn't want any of us sad right?" Allie said, wrapping her arms around him for a quick hug and let go, giving him a quick kiss. "I would stay but my uncle is in the hospital." Allie informed him, walking to the car and climbing in. Dylan had just nodded and watched her leave, looking back to the house when his name was called. _

_"Dyl! Are you coming or what?" Lydia had called to him. He smiled lightly, there was something about her that just made this better. If Kimberly was here, she would cheer everyone up but she wasn't here. Dylan sighed and called back. "I'm coming." He said, locking his car up and walking towards the house. Lydia hadn't moved until he was next to her and than she walked into the house. Aaron's house was darker than it would originally be._

_After four hours at Aaron's house. Everyone was gone and Dylan, Selena and Lydia were at the Hadley household now. Selena and Lydia in Selena's room and Dylan in his. He had never seen Lexi cry that much but hell wouldn't anyone? Dylan was sitting on his bed and going through pictures. Pictures when Jesse and him meet, the both of them, Aaron with them. Homecoming pictures of Jesse and Lexi, of the two of them and Aaron acting like teenage guys, laughing. There were many pictures in this book. Most taken by him, some by Selena others by Lydia and some by Lexi. Everyone had a book like this. Aaron, Jesse and him were the ones who had the most pictures though._

_He tossed it lightly onto the end of his bed and leaned against the headboard, taking a breath. He could hear the faint music from Selena's room, he was sure she was listening to Deadmau5 but wasn't really sure. He grabbed his radio remote and turned it on, the song that started playing was one he knew well. Getting away with murder by Papa Roach. The words filled the silent spaces in his room and seemed to sooth the male teen. Relaxing him. The sound of the instruments blended together._

_I feel irrational  
>So confrontational<br>To tell the truth I am  
>getting away with murder<br>it isn't possible_  
><em>to ever tell the truth<em>  
><em>but the reality is I'm getting away with murder<em>  
><em>(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away)<em>

_I drink my drink and I don´t even want to_  
><em>I think my thoughts when I don´t even need to<em>  
><em>I never look back cause I don´t even want to<em>  
><em>and I don´t need to<em>  
><em>because I´m getting away with murder.<em>

_Dylan smiled slightly at the lyrics and the beat of the song._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sooooo? Whatcha people think? Should I write more? Any ideas? Think you may know who it is? Nah bet you don't lol. Anyway hope Murderers gets many reveiws, hits, and whatever else. <em>**

**_Again if you want to know about the characters inbox me. If you want me to write an idea of yours or just a story for you. I will(inbox me on that to.)_**

**_Tarin: I do hope you did enjoy it. _**

**_BreakingInsanties: As do I :D_**


End file.
